Tidus and Yuna
by Blue-mage865
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet, Final Fantasty X2 style! Please read the author's note and list of charaters in chapter one before you start reading!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Although this is supposed to be like Romeo and Juliet, some of the characters have been changed from male to female because of different character properties. Also, this will be in modern English, so no worries about the whole thee and thou thing. This story will also be in play format (except for this chapter because there is no dialogue), and the characters will be referred to by their Final Fantasy names, not the ones used in the original play. Lastly, this will take place in the Final Fantasy world so don't worry about the Verona thing._

The Prologue

This is a tale of two families, who had been fighting for as long as anyone could remember. They were, Braska, and Jecht, both of these families lived in Zanarkand (while it was still a city and not yet destroyed by sin), and were constantly fighting over nothing mostly. In these two families was a pair of star-crossed lovers, Yuna, and Tidus. Although they had not met yet, their fates were certainly tied together, and their bond of love would end tragically. Two fates intertwined and no one would know until it was too late.

Cast of Characters:

Romeo-Titus

Juliet-Yuna

Lord Capulet-Lord Braska

Lady Capulet-Lady Braska

Lord Montague-Lord Jecht

Lady Montague-Lady Jecht

Paris (Relative of the Prince)-Seymour

Prince Escalus (Prince of Verona)-Baralai

The nurse (Juliet's nurse that takes care of her)-Lulu

Mercutio (Romeo's close friend)-Auron

Benvolio (Romeo's cousin)-Wakka

Tybalt (Juliet's cousin)-Rikku

Friar Lawrence-Nooj

Balthasar (Romeo's loyal servant)-Buddy

The apothecary (Sells Romeo the poison)-Paine

Rosaline (Related to Juliet, Romeo is in love with her at the beginning of the play)-Lenne

Peter (The nurses servant, he is illiterate)-Kimahri

Friar John (Friar Lawrence's friend)-Gippal

Townspeople-LeBlanc, Logos, Ormi

Sampson (Servant of the Capulet's)-Cid

Gregory (Servant of the Capulet's)-Shuyin


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

_Author's Note: One thing I also forgot, everyone in this play will be using a sword, not their weapons from the games, for purposes of the play. But, they will still look the same, and everyone that is in X-2 will be in those cloths, not their ones from X (example: Yuna, Rikku, etc…will be in X-2 cloths). I also put spaces in between every few lines so that it's easier to read. _

Act 1, Scene 1: Our play opens in peaceful Zanarkand where we come upon Cid and Shuyin, two servants of the Braska family, who are going for a stroll when they spot Wakka, a relative to the Jecht family. As they approach trouble ensures.

Cid: It's such a beautiful day outside, isn't it Shuyin?

Shuyin: Yes, indeed it is Cid.

Cid: Oh wait, strike that, look its little Wakka, dear old Lord Jecht's nephew.

Shuyin: Wait, this might not be such a bad thing, come on let's have some fun.

(_Shuyin starts to pull Cid towords Wakka)_

Shuyin: It's always so nice here, isn't it Cid?

Cid: Ummm…I guess so.

Shuyin: Yes, and you know what I love best about our little city?

Cid: Not sure that I really want to know, but I have a feeling that you'll tell me anyways.

Shuyin: It's that the air is just so fresh here!

(_Takes a big whiff)_

Shuyin: Ewww, wait something smells foul, it can't be to far away either from the smell of things.

(_He walks closer to Wakka so that his nose is almost on Wakka's shoulder)_

Shuyin:Whoo, that's it alright!

Wakka: Are you trying to say that I stink?

Shuyin: Yes, you smell like a backstabbing, no good, Jecht to me. What do you think Cid?

Cid: Come on Shuyin, stop, we don't want to do something that we'll regret later.

Shuyin: Well, I don't know what he thinks but, I defiantly smell something foul and it's coming from you as it would seem.

Wakka: Oh that's it, you…you…Braska! Sounds like you want to start something here.

(_Wakka gives Shuyin a strong push with his left hand) _

Shuyin: Well, it certainly sounds like I do, doesn't it?

(_Shuyin pushes Wakka back. Cid, Shuyin, and Wakka start to throw punches and kicks at each other. They are interrupted by a voice from behind.)_

Rikku: So there's a party going on huh? And just why haven't I been invited, plus two against one hardly seems fair.

Cid: Oh great, now Rikku's here, you know she's the strongest and best swordsman out there. Just look what you've started Shuyin!

Shuyin: Whatever Cid, we can take her; after all she's just a girl.

Rikku: What did you just say?

(_Rikku slowly approaches Shuyin in rage)_

Shuyin: I said, we can take you, you're just a girl.

Rikku: No one says that about me, it's on now!

_(Everyone draws their swords, they begin to fight. A big crowd of people begin to gather around, Lord Jecht, Lady Jecht, Lord Braska, and Lady Braska push their way through the crowd to see what was going on.)_

Lady Braska: Cid, Shuyin, stop that this instant!

Lord Braska: You two, I know their our enemy but you have to call off this attack!

Lord Jecht: Rikku, Wakka, stop now!

Lady Jecht: Please stop it all of you!

_(Prince Baralai finds his way through the crowd, as everyone slowly starts to back away from him)_

Prince Baralai: Stop this senseless fighting now, all of you. Put up your swords and take a few steps back.

_(They all did as they were told, for no one dared to defy the prince)_

Prince Baralai: Now, this fighting has gone on for quite long enough I think. I'm getting very tired of this and so, if the peace is disturbed again, death will come to that person that does. Jecht, Braska, I should also like to have a word with you two later.

_(Prince, Cid, Shuyin, Lord and Lady Braska exit the scene. Wakka is left with Lady and Lord Jecht.)_

Lady Jecht: Wakka, have you seen Tidus today?

Wakka: Yeah, I saw him earlier today, why?

Lord Jecht: We're worried about him; he seemed pretty depressed this morning and we haven't seen him since then. Do you know what could be wrong with him?

Wakka: Nope, I'm not sure but here he comes now, I'll talk to him.

_(Lady and Lord Jecht exit and Tidus enters the scene of a quiet city street. Wakka runs up, and greets him.)_

Wakka: Hey Tidus, what have you been up to lately?

Tidus: Wishing that a certain woman would love me.

Wakka: Oh, so this is a girl problem huh?

Tidus: What do you mean?

Wakka: Well, your parents, their really worried about how you've been acting lately.

Tidus: Oh, it's nothing, just that I've fallen for perhaps the greatest woman ever. But, she's a Braska, and she's training to become a nun, how do you compete with that?

Wakka: Ahhh, a Braska, which one?

Tidus: Her name is Lenne, a beautiful maiden of the Braska house, his niece none the less.

Wakka: Forget about her man, there's plenty of other beauties out there just waiting for you! Plus, she's of the Braska house, there's no way you could ever be with her, not to mention that your parents would kill you.

Tidus: But it's not that easy dear cousin, you see I think this time I've found her…you know the one just for me.

Wakka: Oh, so you think that she's "the one" huh? Come on man, you don't really believe in that stuff do you?

Tidus: I don't know Wakka, I've never been more not sure of what to do or confused in my life until now.

Wakka: Well, just try and get over it please, for me?

_(Wakka makes a funny face, Tidus laughs)_

Wakka: See there, that was a start, a smile.

Tidus: OK, I'll try to, but I'm not making any promises.

Wakka: Good, that's all I wanted.

_(Wakka and Tidus exit)_

End Act 1, Scene1

_OK so this is the end of Act 1, Scene1, hope you all liked it! I know this scene was pretty boring but it will get better, trust me. Anyways, Scene 2 will be posted soon (I hope), but for now enjoy! Blue-mage865_


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

_Author's Note: Some scene's will be combined (not this one but others), because they are relatively short in length. Also, some of the characters ages will be changed. I swear this is the last author's note, I just keep forgetting some stuff._

Act 1, Scene 2: This scene opens with Lord Braska, and Seymour walking through the courtyard of the Braska house. They are discussing Braska's daughters (Yuna) marriage to "that right man".

Lord Braska: Ahhh…beautiful day outside, isn't it Seymour?

Seymour: Yes, indeed it is sir, just like you're daughter.

Lord Braska: What's this about my daughter?

Seymour: Well, she is a very beautiful girl, if you don't mind me saying so.

Lord Braska: Not at all, she is quite radiant, isn't she?

Seymour: Yes, she is, how old is she now anyways?

Lord Braska: She's soon to be 14 why?

Seymour: That's perfect! Ahem I mean then she should be looking for a husband soon should she not?

Lord Braska: Yes, I suppose so.

Seymour: Well, with your permission sir, I think that we could be perfect for each other!

Lord Braska: Hmmm…don't get me wrong Seymour, you are a fine young man and all, but I still think she's a bit too young, give her about two more years.

Seymour: Alright, but after two years have passed, please consider me to be her wedded.

Lord Braska: Tell you what, we're throwing a masquerade tonight, why don't you come and we'll see just what Yuna thinks about you.

Seymour: OK, I'll see you then, thank you!

_(Seymour exits)_

Lord Braska: Kimahri, will you please come here for a minute!

_(Kimahri enters)_

Kimahri: Yes master?

Lord Braska: Here, is the list of names of people to invite to the masquerade, please go find them and tell them that they are invited.

_(Hands him the list)_

Kimahri: But master, this will be a very difficult task, since I can't read.

Lord Braska: Well, now is the time to learn, run along!

_(Kimahri and Braska exit)_

Kimahri: I have no idea what this says; I have to find someone that can read around here.

_(He spots Tidus and Wakka and starts to walk towords them)_

Wakka: Will, you please get over her already? She's just a silly girl!

Tidus: We've had this conversation before Wakka.

Wakka: Yeah, but you still haven't cheered up yet.

Kimahri: Excuse me, but can either of you read this for me?

_(Tidus and Wakka both stare up at the huge blue lion, as he hands them the long list of names)_

Tidus: Sure, I can.

_(Tidus takes the list and Wakka leans over his shoulder to read. Kimahri waits patiently for them to read it off.)_

Tidus: Hmmm…Paris, Tybalt…

_(As he comes to the next name he stares in awe, Wakka instead reads the name)_

Wakka: Lenne…

_(Wakka reads the rest of the list to Kimahri, as Tidus just stares at that name…Lenne)_

Wakka: And that's about it.

Kimahri: Thank you for all of your help, I'll be on my way now.

Wakka: No problem.

_(Kimahri starts to walk away then turns back around)_

Kimahri: By the way these are names of people that are invited to the Braska house tonight for a masquerade; since you two have taken time out of your day to help me I humbly invite you both.

Wakka: Thanks!

_(Kimahri exits. Wakka and Tidus are left alone; Tidus is still staring off into space.)_

Wakka: Did you hear that?

Tidus: Huh, what…oh yeah.

Wakka: This will be a great chance for you to meet some other beauties in the town and start to forget about Lenne.

Tidus: Yeah, Lenne…

Wakka: Dude, what is wrong with you, are you even listening to a word that I'm saying?

Tidus: Huh, yeah I'm here with you 100 I swear.

Wakka: So, like I said, this will give you a chance to forget about Lenne.

Tidus: Sigh Uh huh.

Wakka: Yes, forget about her.

Tidus: Oh, right forget about Lenne and move on right?

Wakka: Now you're getting the hang of it, come on let's gather up Auron and the others to get ready.

Tidus: Right, I'm coming.

_(Tidus stands there still thinking about Lenne. Wakka eventually comes back and drags him home.)_

End Act 1, Scene 2

_Alright so here is where Act 1, Scene 2 ends. Hope you guys liked it, I know it's not as long as the other one but some will be shorter then others, so this is one of the shorter ones. Some of the other's that will be combined later will be longer so get ready for the next chapter! Coming soon to a theater near you, I watch too many movies . _

Blue-mage865


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

Act 1, Scene 3: Our scene open's with Lady Braska looking for her daughter to talk to her. She run's into the Nurse in the hallway and asks for her assistance in finding Yuna.

Lady Braska: Good nurse please help me find my daughter won't you?

Nurse Lulu: Of course my lady. Yuna! Yuna, where are you?

_(She runs upstairs to Yuna's bedroom)_

Nurse Lulu: Yuna, are you in here?

Yuna: Yes, I'll be there in a minute!

Nurse Lulu: My lady she's in here!

_(Lady Braska runs up to the room, Yuna enters)_

Lady Braska: Thank you nurse, we no longer require your presence.

_(Lulu begins to leave, Lady Braska stares at her daughter for a moment)_

Lady Braska: On second thought, come back nurse we may need your opinion on a few matters.

_(Nurse renters)_

Nurse Lulu: Alright I'll stay.

_(Lady Braska turns her attention back to Yuna)_

Lady Braska: Now, Yuna, I have something to ask you about.

Yuna: Yes mother, I'm listening.

Lady Braska: What do you think about getting married?

Yuna: Well, I haven't given it much thought, yet after all I'm hardly thirteen yet.

Lady Braska: Yes, yes, I understand, but you must start thinking soon my dear after all you should need to be wed soon.

Nurse Lulu: Your mother has a point dear; you should start to give some though to the subject.

Yuna: OK I will, is that all?

Lady Braska: No, I do want to know what you think of Seymour.

Yuna: Well, he is a fine man mother, why do you want to know?

Nurse Lulu: He is a fine man indeed.

Lady Braska: Would you consider him to be your husband at all?

Yuna: I'm sure he would make a god husband for any girl, I'm just not really sure if I'm the one for him.

Lady Braska: Of course you are! You are both fine people, you deserve each other and I'm sure he would make a fine husband for you, and you a fine wife for him.

Yuna: I'm sure your right, I just don't really know.

Lady Braska: Well, he is coming to the feast tonight, talk to him, see just how much money he ha…I mean just what you think about him.

Yuna: Yes, I guess we shall see at the feast.

Nurse Lulu: Your mother is right; he also does have a lot of money to support you.

Lady Braska: I didn't say that!

Nurse Lulu: You were about to.

Lady Braska: No I wasn't!

_(Lulu rolls her eyes and gives her a yeah-right look, Yuna giggles at the argument. A serving man enters and interrupts any further arguments.)_

Serving man: Sorry to interrupt ladies, but the feast is about to begin.

_(Lulu exits)_

Lady Braska: Please think it over dear, just try and get to know him.

_(Lady Braska exits, Yuna is left all alone, she sighs heavily)_

Yuna: I'll try, but I have a bad feeling about this.

_(She exits to go and get ready)_

_Here lies the end of scene 3. Yes, that was totally nerdy, I watch too much TV. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; I just started school, so I haven't been able to update and write much. But, I promise I'll write on the weekends and try to get these chapters to you as soon as I possibly can. Well, until next time!_

_Blue-mage865_


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

Act 1, Scene 4-_This scene opens with Tidus, Wakka, Auron, and some of their friends walking down the streets of Zanarkand. They are all in full costume and wearing masks so as not to be found out at the party._

Tidus: Well, this will certainly be a lively party I have a feeling.

Auron: Yes it is being thrown by old Braska, so this will be interesting.

Wakka: Ha, and it should be a piece of cake to get in!

Auron: Let's just hope your right…for once Wakka.

Tidus: Indeed, but I don't think I'll dance.

Auron: Then what's the point of even going.

Tidus: I just want to see someone.

Wakka: Oh geeze, are you seriously not over Lenne yet?

Auron: Lenne huh? You'll never get that girl; she's a Braska and training to be a nun none the less!

Tidus: But I can admire her from afar, that's all I ask is that I can at least see her, even if she doesn't love me back.

Wakka: Awww that's so romantic, I hate it. You've gotta get over her man!

Auron: For once…Wakka's right.

_(Wakka smacks Auron in the head with his hand, Tidus cracks a smile at the stupid argument.)_

Wakka: Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone else tonight.

Tidus: Maybe that's true, but nothing can ever replace the love that I have for Lenne.

Wakka: Whatever man your way to dramatic about this whole thing, just forget about it!

Auron: Please, at least try and have a good time tonight?

_(Tidus now walks staring at his feet refusing to respond to anymore of their stupid questions and comments.)_

Auron: You know I had the weirdest dream last night.

_(Tidus looks up for a moment, and gives him the "what does this have anything to do with what we were talking about" look)_

Auron: Well, it was about this creature, a huge one I might add. As big as Zanarkand, probably half the size if Spira, a brownish color with a thousand eyes. It rose from the sea and ten-thousand spawns came from its back and flew all over the city! They all had huge creatures inside, which attacked the city. Women, children, and everyone were running in every direction it was a huge panic! Then with a final blow the monster shot a beam from its mouth and destroyed the entire city.

_(He run's into a huge open courtyard in front of them and yells out the next few lines to the sky.)_

Auron: The city was in ruins when I awoke, everything was on fire and a look of shear horror swept the city! I was the only one left, it was me and this huge monster, and nothing could stop him!

_(Tidus rushes over to his side)_

Tidus: Auron, Auron calm down!

_(Auron is on his knees, and looks at Tidus)_

Auron: Yes…yes…your right.

_(Auron gets up and brushes the dirt off him, but he still has a wild look in his eye)_

Tidus: Its ok your fine now it was just a dream.

_(They go and rejoin the others)_

Wakka: Great dream man, you just helped me define psycho!

_(Wakka places his hand on Auron's shoulder, Auron brushes it off. Their friends laugh at Wakka's comment, as they all continue on towords the party)_

Tidus: I have a bad feeling about this party. I think that whatever I do tonight will set up my fate and eventually lead to my demise.

Wakka: I take that back your both completely crazy! Tidus, nothing is going to happen to you…and Auron…well no comment to you man.

_(Auron turns around and gives a brief punt to Wakka's shin)_

Wakka: Owww! Hey I don't like you either man!

_(Everyone continues on towords the party and eventually disappear off the stage)_

End Act 1, Scene 4

_Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry for not updating sooner! As I said before I just started school, so I've been really swamped with homework. I tried to update last weekend but I was doing a whole bunch of other stuff and it was my birthday so I didn't have a chance to. So, this weekend I finally got around to trying out this chapter and posting for all of you, so hope you guys like it! By the way, the creature that Auron was talking about is Sin in case you didn't know. Keep reading!_

_Blue-mage865_


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

Act 1, Scene 5-_ This scene opens at the Braska houses ballroom, as various guests start to arrive. Tidus and company enter, as he spots Yuna from across the room._

Tidus: Wow, she's gorgeous, I wonder who she is.

_(He pulls over a serving man)_

Tidus: Who is that vision of loveliness, across the room there?

Serving man: I do not know sir.

_(Serving man goes back to his duties. Lenne completely vanishes from Tidus' mind.)_

Tidus: I feel that I have never felt love till this moment.

_(Rikku hears, and recognizes Tidus' voice)_

Rikku: You there, slave. Fetch my sword for me.

_(Lord Braska hears her say this)_

Lord Braska: Rikku, what are you doing? You do not need your sword.

Rikku: Yes, but uncle, see that man there?

Lord Braska: Yes.

Rikku: It's Tidus, I recognize that back stabbing pig's voice from a mile away! He is a threat to all of us; we must get him out of here!

Lord Braska: Calm down now Rikku. It's only Tidus, I have heard he is peaceful, and quite a good kid, don't worry I'll see to it that he doesn't do anything.

Rikku: But uncle, he could be here to kill you!

Lord Braska: You heard me child! Now calm down and say no more about this or I will kick you out of the party!

_(Rikku walks away, still very mad about this situation. At this point Tidus has approached Yuna, and startled her by touching her hand.)_

Yuna: Who are you?

_(They are now standing in front of each other)_

Tidus: I am a mere sinner, and you must be a saint with your beauty. All I ask is for my sins to be taken away.

Yuna: And, just how do you expect me to do this?

_(She says with a smile and a little giggle)_

Tidus: Well, only a kiss from your fair lips could do that.

Yuna: Oh really? Alright, but I shall stay still.

_(They share a short, but passionate kiss)_

Tidus: Now, my sins have been relieved of me.

Yuna: Oh yes, but now that you have kissed me I now have your sins! We couldn't have that now could we; I say you should take them back.

Tidus: As you wish.

_(They share another kiss, and then Nurse Lulu enters the scene)_

Nurse Lulu: My lady your mother requests your presence right away.

Tidus: And who might your mother be?

Yuna: Lady Braska of course!

_(Yuna and Nurse Lulu exit and leave Tidus)_

Tidus: Great! This is just like me, why do I always fall for the wrong girl! First it was Lenne and now her, why am I so stupid!

_(The crowd at the party starts to dissipate, and Wakka comes over to Tidus)_

Wakka: Come on man, let's get out of here.

Tidus: Yes, let's go.

Yuna: Why do I always fall for the wrong person! I'll bet he's already married, only one way to find out. Lulu, could you come here please?

Nurse Lulu: Yes my lady?

Yuna: Could you please go and find out the name of that man right there for me?

_(She says and points to Tidus)_

Nurse Lulu: Of course.

_(Lulu goes to find out, and returns with his name)_

Nurse Lulu: His name is Tidus, and he is a Jecht.

Yuna: Thank you Lulu, that's all I needed, you are dismissed for tonight.

_(Lulu, exits and Yuna is left alone)_

Yuna: This is a disaster! I finally find someone that I think I could spend my life with, and he's my family's mortal enemy! Why does this always happen, I'll just go sleep on it and see if this could maybe take a turn for the best.

_(Yuna exits to her room)_

End Act 1, Scene 5

_Wow, I am so sorry for not updating in a while you guys! I've been busy just about every time I think I have time to update this thing. But, I have been getting a lot of positive feedback from everybody, so I really appreciate that, and also your patience with me. Anyways, the plot is starting to heat up, so keep reading! Also, I'm thinking about writing a Tekken fic here soon, what do you all think?_

_Blue-mage865_


	7. Act 2, Scene 1

Act 2, Scene 1-_This scene opens with Tidus, and his very drunk friends walking home after the party. Tidus is still in a daze from seeing Yuna for the first time, he decides he cannot go home unless he sees her again. Tidus jumps the wall to the Braska's courtyard and lands near Yuna's balcony. _

Wakka: Hey, where's Tidus? He was here a minute ago, Tidus, Tidus come here!

Auron: I don't know where he is but your face looks pretty funny right about now!

_(Auron bursts out laughing and stumbles, as a few others catch him)_

Wakka: Tidus, Tidus, whoops!

_(Wakka falls down, and starts cracking up at absolutely nothing)_

Auron: You know, if I had to guess I'd have to say he doesn't want to be found.

Wakka: Alright let's get out of this dump!

_(They all stumble away, and Tidus just shakes his head at them. He sees Yuna appear on her balcony, and quickly hides behind a bush.)_

Tidus: She's so beautiful, how I wish I were just a servant in her house to clean the floor where she has stepped, just to be a fly on the wall, and hear her sweet nothings to herself. Look at the graceful moonlight touch her delicate cheek, oh how I wish I were the moon!

_(Yuna yawns)_

Yuna: It's been such a long night, but not a totally useless one.

Tidus: She speaks! Oh please speak again fair lady!

_(Yuna takes a long sigh)_

Yuna: Oh Tidus, why must I love you so? Of course just my luck, the only person I've ever loved is also my family's greatest enemy! Sometimes I just wish I could change my name, and then it wouldn't be a problem! I could just say I loved him, and we could be forever happy, together, just the two of us! Yes, that would be wonderful, but it's not likely to happen.

Tidus: That would be most wonderful indeed!

_(Yuna jumps, and looks down to see Tidus in the garden)_

Yuna: Geeze! You scared me, I thought I was alone!

Tidus: Sorry to frighten you, but I had to see you again.

_(She blushes partly because she knows that he heard what she said, and because she is flattered at his remark. Tidus starts to ascend the wall on the far right, by climbing the vines.) _

Yuna: Oh, I just realized, if you're caught here you'll be killed!

_(Tidus is now at the top of the wall talking to her)_

Tidus: No I won't, your love for me will make me immune to any bodily harm that should come to me!

Yuna: That is a very bold remark. But you are right, I do love you.

Tidus: And I love you also.

_(They both smile, as the distance starts to close between their faces. Nurse Lulu calls from within.)_

Lulu: Lady Yuna, Lady Yuna! Where are you!

_(They both jump a little and Yuna pulls away)_

Yuna: Hold that thought, I'll be right back.

_(Yuna disappears within for a minute, and then returns)_

Yuna: Look you must go, my mother and nurse are looking for me and if they find you you'll be killed!

Tidus: Yes, I should go, but I don't know when I shall see you again!

_(Yuna thinks for a minute and then replies)_

Yuna: I will send someone to see you tomorrow, to see if your love is honorable and if you wish to wed me.

_(Tidus gives her a really big smile and nods, they quickly kiss before Yuna leaves again.) _

_(Tidus climbs down from the balcony, and sets off towords the wall that he jumped over)_

Tidus: Don't worry Yuna, we'll soon be wed, I know just the person for the job!

_(He hoists himself over the wall an soon disappears into the shadows of the Zanarkand streets)_

End Act 2, Scene 1

_Blah, school has kept me from updating this story; I hope you guys don't hate me too much! I've totally forgotten everything that I love, and it's all because of stupid school/homework. Anyways we had today off cause of the hurricane, so sweet I got to update…finally! Well, hope you guys liked it, thanks for all the reviews by the way bows. See you next update! _

_Blue-mage865_


	8. Act 2, Scene 2

Act 2, Scene 2**-**_This scene opens the next day, as we see Friar Nooj watering his plant in the garden outside the church. He is singing to himself, and Tidus runs in to the scene._

Friar Nooj: Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm

_(Nooj looks up to see Tidus running towards him)_

Friar Nooj: Hello there, Tidus!

_(Tidus reaches him out of breath)_

Tidus: Friar, I'm glad I caught you.

_(He says this a bit short of breath)_

Tidus: I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind.

Friar Nooj: Yes what is it my boy? My, you look quite tired.

Tidus: Yeah, well….

Friar Nooj: It looks like you didn't get much sleep last night Tidus.

Tidus: That's because I didn't.

_(Nooj gasps and assumes the worst)_

Friar Nooj: Oh, no you didn't! You were fooling around with Lenne last night weren't you! Oh my goodness, we must get you to repent right away for what you have done!

Tidus: No, no you've got it all wrong! I met someone else, a new love.

_(Nooj relaxes a bit at this but is still a bit tense)_

Friar Nooj: That still doesn't change the fact that you were doing something against God's word last night.

Tidus: No, I didn't! It's just I think I've met the girl of my dreams; her name is Yuna…Yuna Braska.

Friar Nooj: Oh no, a Braska!

Tidus: Yes, I know how it must sound but I really do love her! Every moment I'm not with her, it's so painful I feel like ripping out my heart! I miss her like the sun misses the flower…

Friar Nooj: Sounds as if it's a match made in heaven. But it can never happen, she's a Braska.

Tidus: And that's what I'm here to talk to you about! She really loves me back, and she said if my love is true I will have to wed her later today.

Friar Nooj: I don't know, it would get you two in trouble if anyone found out.

Tidus: But that's why I want you to do it, because you won't tell anyone, and you seem to be the only one I can come to!

Friar Nooj: I just don't know, your families are already feuding as it is, this would make it even worse.

Tidus: But, I want her to know that my love is true. I can't show her any other way, this is the only way she'll know for sure. And I do love her, so much it hurts, so there's no other way, and I already agreed to it.

_(Nooj takes a minute to think this over)_

Friar Nooj: Alright fine, I'll do it; after all you seem quite serious this time.

Tidus: Oh, thank you so much Friar! Well, I'm off to wait the day out; I'll be back later for the ceremony!

_(Tidus, quickly runs off in shear joy, and disappears into the distance)_

Friar Nooj: I can only hope that this will not lead to more feuding, their already bad enough as it is.

_(Nooj takes a long sigh, and then walks back inside the church)_

End Act 2, Scene 2

_So, here's the end of chapter 8! I know it's pretty short and I was about to combine it with Scene 3, but I think it would be kind of confusing. Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a while, so here's this chapter for you! I didn't get any reviews for chapter 7, but that's ok because in that time I posted 2 other stories and got plenty of reviews for those two. Alright well, until next time see you guys later and Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Blue-mage865_


	9. Act 2, Scene 3

Act 2, Scene 3-Our scene opens with Auron and Wakka wondering the streets of Zanarkand, and they are discussing that Tidus did not returned at all last night. It is late afternoon, and close to dinner time.

Auron: I'll bet he was doing something with…or to Lenne last night, that's probably why he wasn't home!

_(The two burst out laughing at this)_

Wakka: Well, that fireball Rikku, she sent him a letter challenging him to a fight tomorrow.

Auron: That boy is already dead, ha, love what a joke! He's been struck by cupids arrow, and he's never coming back.

Wakka: Hey, he's not that awful bad, just a bit more weird then normal.

Auron: That Rikku, she's a great swordsman, a very skilled one at that, but she's just too vain.

_(At this point Tidus then walks into the scene)_

Auron: Oh look, here's the little betrayer after all. What's wrong Tidus has love made you so weak that you can no longer stay by your friends' sides, you have to go chase down some girl who will never love you back?

Tidus: I can't deny that I did leave you last night, and yes it was for a girl.

_(They now begin to walk down the street)_

Auron: Aha! So, you do admit that you left us for a woman! You're such a dog.

_(Wakka just sighs at the whole argument. Just then, Lulu and Kimahri enter completely out of breath.)_

Lulu: Do, any of you know Tidus?

Tidus: Yes, that's me.

Auron: Oh look, a nurse, what's wrong ran out of breath slut?

Lulu: How dare you! I'll have you know that these are very respectable clothes!

Wakka: Come on Auron, we've had enough fun for today, let's go get some dinner.

_(As the two begin to walk away Tidus says he'll follow soon.)_

Lulu: Well, now that those two idiots are gone we can actually have a real conversation. Now, I have one thing to tell you first, and it's not a question, it's a demand. You had better not cheat on lady Yuna, or I shall reveal you're secret and you'll be murdered.

_(Kimahri draws his sword, and stands ready to fight.)_

Lulu: No, it's ok for now Kimahri, but if he does indeed betray her trust, you'll bet the first to get a thwack at him, I promise.

_(He puts up his sword in the sheath again.)_

Tidus: Now, for the real reason you're here. Tell Yuna to find some way to meet me at Friar Nooj's tonight so that we can be wed.

Lulu: Alright, I'll be sure to tell my lady that her love said it was so. Don't worry she'll be there she's a very crafty and sly individual; she'll get there by any means possible, even if it means spilling the secret.

_(This remark catches Tidus completely off guard, and he actually believes that she would do that for a moment)_

Lulu: I'm only kidding dear.

_(He calms back down again, and Lulu just laughs at him)_

Lulu: I shall also arrange for a rope ladder to be hung from her balcony tonight, so that you can get into her room unnoticed.

Tidus: Right, well then I shall be taking my leave, and I'll see her tonight.

_(She nods, and all exit)_

End Act 2, Scene 3

_Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated this fan fic! But here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been really wrapped up in school, and writing my other fic Falling for You, plus since there's only one chapter left in that one, I've already got another one planned. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, see you!_

_Blue-mage 865_


	10. Act 2, Scene 4

Act 2, Scene 4- This scene opens with Yuna nervously pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for the nurse to return with what Tidus has said. She is getting impatient.

Yuna: Oh, please return soon Lulu, I think I'm going to explode if I have to wait another minute for my loves reply.

_(She sits down on her bed, rubbing her temples trying to calm down. She then hears the nurse from outside.)_

Lulu: Ouch! Hey, who put that flower pot there, that's not supposed to be there.

_(Yuna hearing this quickly jumps up off her bed and runs down the stairs to greet the nurse.)_

Yuna: Lulu, are you okay? I'm sorry people have been moving things around all day out here.

Lulu: No, it's quite all right dear, I'm just so tired I guess I didn't see where I was going.

Yuna: Well I apologize anyways. Now, what news have you brought me from my love?

_(Lulu sighs, and starts climbing up the stairs)_

Lulu: Please dear, can't this wait until later? I'm very tired from a long days work, I can barely stand.

Yuna: But later might be too late, I have to know if I am to meet him tonight, or not.

Lulu: Oh you kids are always rushing things, at least let me sit down.

_(Yuna completely changes her attitude seeing that rushing is doing nothing she tires to flatter the nurse.)_

Yuna: Of course you can, dear, sweet, nurse. Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your company and love having you around?

_(Lulu laughs realizing just what Yuna is trying to do)_

Lulu: Alright since you're so anxious and just can't seem to sit still, I'll tell you.

_(Yuna gives her a big smile)_

Lulu: Tidus is waiting for you at Friar Nooj's place, so that you two can be wed. Now, I must be off, for I will need to bring in his servant who will be bringing in a ladder for after the wedding.

_(Lulu exits and Yuna flops backwards on her bed)_

Yuna: This is going to be the best night ever! Now, I just have to think of an excuse to go to Friar Nooj's…I know! I'll say I'm going for confession, my parents can't refuse that!

_(Yuna leaps up from her bed, and goes out of her room)_

End Act 2, Scene 4

_Another day, another chapter accomplished! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but this is the first time in a while I've had time to. Anyways, keep reading!_

_Blue-mage865_


	11. Act 2, Scene 5

Act 2, Scene 5-_This scene opens with Tidus and Friar Nooj waiting for Yuna to arrive at the chapel. Tidus is getting nervous and paces back and forth._

Nooj: Calm yourself Tidus; she'll be here soon enough.

Tidus: I don't know how much longer I can wait before my nerves take over me. Of course this is my wedding night, there's no reason for me to not be nervous, but it should be a crime to be withdrawn from such beauty for such a time.

Nooj: Sounds to me like words of a man who's either in love, completely crazy, or sex crazed.

_(Tidus laughs at this remark)_

Tidus: You know Nooj…I never thought I would actually end up marring the only daughter of my family's sworn enemy.

_(He then flops into a near-by chair, leans his head back, and closes his eyes)_

Nooj: Yes…your family's sworn enemy…that's what I'm worried about. You know, I could get into big trouble for this, and you could get into even bigger trouble.

Tidus: Heh, yes I suppose you're right, but at this moment…right now…I just don't even care. You know maybe someday I will care, it could be tomorrow, and it could be next week…but right now…I don't care not in the least bit.

Nooj: Oh I have a feeling you're going to care sooner then you think Tidus. I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and trust me then you will care.

Tidus: Whatever you say Nooj, but I certainly don't think so.

Nooj: You know there is an old adage that goes a little something like this, "Violent delights have violent ends."

Tidus: Nooj, in all the years you've known me have I ever been one to follow the rules, or listen to all that old saying crap?

Nooj: Well no but…

Tidus: Then what makes you think that this time will be any different?

_(Tidus says this making direct eye-contact with him. Nooj just sighs, and rolls his eyes.)_

Nooj: No I suppose not. I just thought that maybe this time…

_(He gets cut off again by the door opening as Yuna enters, but she has a hood on so they can't see her face)_

Yuna: Hello boys.

_(She removes the hood, and Tidus grabs her in an embrace)_

Yuna: Well, hello to you too.

Tidus: Oh Yuna, you have no idea how long I've waited to meet someone like you and have a moment like this…to get married and all. I love you so much.

_(He let's go of her and they stand at arms length apart)_

Yuna: Me too, I've always been surrounded by people trying to get me to marry the right guy, but then I found you.

_(She smiles at him and then they share a brief kiss)_

Nooj: Come; come now we must get this ceremony over soon so no one suspects anything.

_(Tidus and Yuna hold hands as everyone walks off the stage, and they are wed)_

End Act 2, Scene 5

_Well, another day another chapter! We're just getting to the good part, and I know I haven't updated in a while so sorry about that, but here's the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Blue-mage865_


	12. Act 3, Scene 1

**Act 3, Scene 1-** _Wakka and Auron are found walking through the hot town of Zanarkand the day after Tidus' wedding, although they do not know this._

Wakka: Man it sure is a scorcher out here isn't it?

Auron: Yeah, well it is summer so it's to be expected. Maybe we should go inside, I mean after all it's a lot cooler in there.

Wakka: I suppose your right.

Auron: I also don't think we should be out here after what happened at the masquerade, I fear what Rikku might do to us.

Wakka: Oh I see, that's why you want to go inside huh fraidy cat?

Auron: Well you know she is very threatening.

_(Just as Auron says this Rikku enters)_

Rikku: Why thank you Auron I try my best.

Auron: Oh well speak of the devil.

Rikku: I'm not really that intimidating am I? Although I suppose for a coward amateur swordsman such as yourself I would be.

_(Tidus enters the scene)_

Rikku: Look who's decided to show up, it's the villain Tidus!

Tidus: Well, hello there Rikku.

Rikku: Oh cut the nice crap Tidus come on let's fight.

_(Rikku draws her sword)_

Tidus: I can't fight you now Rikku, we're related, and I really don't want to hurt you now do I?

Rikku: Ha! The man's lost his freaking mind, we're not related and if we ever were I would kill myself!

Tidus: Well then you better get to stabbing.

_(Rikku laughs hysterically)_

Rikku: Come on Tidus stop stalling and draw your sword already.

Tidus: I could never fight one I love.

_(Auron draws his sword instead)_

Auron: Well, if you're looking for a fight then fight me, I've just about had it with your taunting anyways.

Rikku: Oh this should be a fun, interesting, and very short fight but okay it's your funeral.

_(The two begin to fiercely fight each other)_

Tidus: Hey stop it you two!

Wakka: Kick her ass Auron! Now this is what I call a fight!

_(Tidus gets between their swords)_

Tidus: Stop it both of you, you act like little children!

_(Rikku stabs at Tidus. Tidus moves out of the way and stabs Auron instead)_

Rikku: Well, that certainly wasn't what I expected…

_(Rikku pulls her sword out and runs away with the rest of her gang)_

Tidus: Auron!

Auron: Wow, she really is a good swords… "man"

Tidus: Oh no he's hurt fatally

Auron: And all of this because of some stupid fight between our families, both of you should be ashamed, a plague on both of you!

_(Auron dies in Tidus' arms)_

Tidus: Auron…Auron…come on wake up…shit!

_(Rikku storms back onto the scene still enraged at Tidus)_

Rikku: Are you ready to fight Tidus?

_(Tidus angrily draws his sword and points it at Rikku)_

Tidus: Let's go.

_(They both fight in rage and anger until Tidus stabs Rikku.)_

Rikku: Nice…shot.

_(Townspeople begin to gather as Rikku dies)_

Tidus: Oh no now another life is lost thanks to me.

_(Prince Baralai enters along with the Braska's and Jecht's. Wakka gets to his feet to tell them what happened)_

Wakka: Prince, Lords, Ladies, a terrible fight has just occurred here. Rikku wanted to fight Tidus, but he wanted to keep the peace so Auron jumped in instead and perished. Rikku and Tidus fought then and Tidus killed her, but he really was trying to keep the peace I swear it!

Lady Braska: You lie! I demand that Tidus' life be taken away for his foolish acts against our family.

_(The townspeople realize that Rikku has killed someone and decide to tell her to get up because she's in trouble)_

LeBlanc: Hey, you better get up your in big trouble.

Logos: Yeah, do you not realize that you killed someone?

Ormi: Hello? Is anyone home?

Baralai: Stop everyone!

_(Everyone goes silent)_

Baralai: This fight between your families has gone far enough! Since I can't seem to find a perfect medium between you two, I can neither let him go nor kill him. So, I have decided that Tidus will be banished from Zanarkand that is my final decision.

Lord Braska: But prince…

Baralai: Do not question my decision. If Tidus is found in Zanarkand, then he will be killed. Come friends let us leave this boy to his mistakes.

_(All exit except Tidus)_

Tidus: I had one day…just one day until I could be with Yuna again, and I screwed it up…I deserve to be banished.

_(Tidus exits)_

**End Act 3, Scene 1**

_Well, that is one of my most favorite scenes in the whole play, and let me tell you it was a joy to re-write it! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, thanks for reading!_

_Blue-mage865_


	13. Act 3, Scene 2

Act 3, Scene 2-_Yuna is waiting in her room anxiously for nightfall, so that her beloved Tidus can come. All of the sudden the nurse rushes in with news of Rikku._

Lulu: Lady Yuna, something terrible has happened!

_(She rushes over to Lulu, and helps her take a seat)_

Yuna: What, what's happened Lulu?

Lulu: It-it's Rikku

Yuna: Rikku, what happened to her?

Lulu: Rikku, she was slain today, in the square I saw the scene shortly after it happened

Yuna: Oh no, my poor cousin

_(Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she stands up and paces the room)_

Yuna: Who would do such a thing?

Lulu: Tidus…

_(She looks shocked)_

Yuna: T-Tidus, y-you don't mean my Tidus, do you?

Lulu: Yes unfortunately I do

Yuna: Oh no…

_(She takes a seat on the bed)_

Lulu: Oh and poor Tidus

Yuna: Tidus too? This, this can't be happening, my cousin and husband dead in one day…I wish I were dead

Lulu: Rikku, that poor girl…

Yuna: This is horrible, I can't believe their gone…

Lulu: No, no I didn't mean that they were both dead, just Rikku

_(Yuna takes a deep breath)_

Yuna: Oh god, I just about had a heart attack

Lulu: He did however get banished for it

Yuna: Well at least that's not as bad, but Tidus being banished is worse then ten-thousand Rikku's being killed

Lulu: I'm sorry Lady Yuna but there is nothing either of us can do

Yuna: Yes, I suppose your right…

Lulu: But wait, I know where he was banished to!

Yuna: You do?

Lulu: Yes, and I will personally make sure that he is here tonight

Yuna: Really, you'd do that for me?

_(Suddenly happy again)_

Lulu: Of course my lady

Yuna: Oh thank you so much Lulu!

_(She embraces Lulu)_

Lulu: Of course, anything for you

Yuna: Oh here and take this with you

_(She pulls something from her pocket and gives it to the nurse)_

Lulu: What is it?

Yuna: It's a ring; give it to him as a token of my love for him

Lulu: I shall

_(Lulu exits to find Tidus)_

Yuna: I certainly hope all goes well, or else I fear I will die

_(She exits)_

End Act 3, Scene 2

_Okay so here's the next chapter, since I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because of school. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Blue-mage865_


	14. Act 3, Scene 3

Act 3, Scene 3-_The scene opens with Tidus in Friar Nooj's cell. It is obvious that Tidus is overcome with grief over what has occurred earlier that day, he paces back and forth nervously._

Tidus: I can't believe this happened…I didn't mean for the fight to go so far. _(Slamming fist into a nearby desk) _How could I be so stupid? I was supposed to lay low and all I had to do was stay out of the way but instead I let my emotions get in the way again!

Nooj: You're lucky Tidus, it could be worse they could have sentenced you to death or worse Rikku could have killed you!

Tidus _(His voice cracking)_: No banishment is far worse, now I can't be with my beloved Yuna

_(Tidus collapses to the floor crying, no longer able to hold back the tears. Nooj realizes there is nothing more he can say. Lulu enters soon after.)_

Lulu: Hello Friar Nooj, I've come with-- _(suddenly noticing Tidus)_ I'm sorry am I interrupting something?

Tidus _(Hearing Lulu's voice)_: Lulu! Fair nurse, what news have you brought me from my Yuna?

_(She does not immediately reply, and instead gives him a grim look)_  
Tidus:…I see…she probably thinks I'm a murderer! Damn my luck, sometimes I feel as if the gods just like to toy with my emotions.

Nooj: Hold on, I've got a plan.

_(Lulu and Tidus listen intently)_

Nooj: You can see her tonight, your last night together. Then in the morning go to Mantua before anyone sees you, and there you shall remain until your marriage can be told to the townspeople.

Tidus: I'll do it, anything to be able to see Yuna just one more time!

Nooj: So it's settled then, I'll cover for you here.

Lulu: Oh I almost forgot! _(Pulls the ring out of her pocket)_ From m'lady, as a symbol of her love and devotion to you.

Tidus _(Clutching to the ring as if it were his very life)_: Thank you fair nurse, now please run and tell Yuna of what has conspired here this afternoon.

Lulu: She'll be happy to hear it!

_(Lulu exits)_

Tidus: Farewell Friar, I must go and prepare for what is to happen later this night.

_(Tidus exits)_

Nooj: I hope all goes well…

End Act 3, Scene 3

_Wow, finally updating again, it's been a while that's for sure! Well, here's the next chapter of Tidus and Yuna, I plan to work on the other chapters today so I'll have them all done soon! College is eating my life __

~Blue-mage865~


End file.
